The Trials of Humanity
by Dark Star4
Summary: Well..read and review. I'm late for school!! >.


The Trials of Humanity  
By: Dark Star  
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah well..I had to try this idea. It was bugging me. Gotta go! It's like 6:18 AM and I'll miss my bus! Ja ne! R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, etc. I do own this plot…so nyah?  
  
*~~~~*  
  
  
Across space and time, it was known there were two great forces throughout history. They were good and evil, light and dark, black and white, heaven and hell, yin and yang. The peoples throughout the universe all had some goddess in which they worshipped for protection. This goddess was basically one and the same, known as Serenity or Cosmos. She was of the good and battled the evil along with others of her heavenly court.  
  
For many centuries, Serenity and the side of good pushed back the unjust darkness, forcing back into its Hell. But it would never disappear and Serenity knew this, but with all her great wisdom, she did not suspect any evil to be so great that it would equal her.   
  
Over the centuries, when darkness was hiding, it slowly compiled a power so strong that it created an angel, Hell's Angel. She steadily gathered power and energy, then when Serenity was at rest, the angel left Hell and burst forth onto Earth. She began to cause havoc in the peaceful universe, causing many battles and wars. She had many names, some called her Hades, others Shinigami, and all thought the Grim Reaper of Death was a man. Never in their lifetimes did any mortal expect Hell's Angel to be a woman, no one knew her actual name except for the goddesses. The name of the angel that cried tears of blood was Hotaru Tomoe, or Belle Morte, Death's Beauty.   
  
When Cosmos finally tracked down the Hell's Angel, she destroyed it, but not completely. Hotaru was reborn again into a pirate that ravaged countless villages, stealing and pillaging from the townsfolk. She died again by Cosmos' hand, but again was reborn, her powers always with her to help her chaotic conquering. Finally Cosmos caught her, trapping her and taking Hell's Angel to the Heavens. Now her fate is decided by other great deities of the humans….and the story begins again…  
  
*~~~~~* Heavens' Council *~~~~~*  
  
Her cold amethyst eyes bore holes into the Heavens' Council, causing some to grow uneasy. Her waist length silky locks of hair that seemed the color of oblivion swayed in a nonexistent breeze, her lips pursed together in a thin line. Even in her anger, she was beautiful, the reason for her second name, Belle Morte….Death's Beauty.   
  
A teal eyed woman with wavy aqua hair stood from her seat, the room was full of light and there was only one spot of darkness. It came from the dark angel, who waited for what the foolish council would do to her this time.   
  
"Belle Morte, you have charged with the crimes for treason against the Deity Committee, destroying any chances you had of starting peace between you and the other holy," at this word Hotaru scoffed, "beings in Heaven. You are also charged for murders and the keeping of souls, which is strictly against the codes."  
  
The teal eyed woman stopped here for a breath, but before she could continue, Serenity stood up, her golden hair falling freely from her odangos in two silky streamers.   
  
"What have you to say for yourself?"   
  
"I wouldn't want you to faint from the ideas of death I have thought up for all of you. Ah..but you Serenity, now you, heh, well you're different. I'll let you live, you'll watch these weaklings suffer and die, oh…and their deaths.." a sinister smile was carved onto her lips, giving her face an absolute evil look.   
  
The Council fidgeted somewhat, for they had no doubt that what the dark angel just said would actually happen to them, if she was given a chance. Serenity looked at Belle Morte diffidently before sitting down, her lips pressed together with dislike.   
  
"You may continue Michiru."  
  
"Yes, my lady. Belle Morte, these crimes will be met with suffering and death. That is the penalty." Michiru, the speaker of the Council, finished.  
  
The Goddesses looked at the Mistress of Death and Silence, waiting for something…a threat perhaps. But they were surprised when a soft menacing laughter erupted from the child of darkness.   
  
"You think you can destroy me? Hah! Idiots! Fools!!" her voice was blood curdling, chilling the entire room.  
  
Two goddesses stepped down to take her, but as soon as they got close enough to her, the ties that bound her were immediately broken and Hotaru Tomoe hit them with a wave of energy. In that instant of confusion, she ran out of the room, heading down the hall and towards any other room, looking for an escape.   
  
"After her! If she escapes, she will kill more innocents!" Rei, the Goddess of Fire and War, shouted.   
  
The goddesses chased her, Makoto, Goddess of Fertility and Lightning, struck out at Belle with rings of electric energy. The rings wrapped around Belle's neck and arms, sending bolts of pure lightning energy through her, singing the pale skin.   
  
The angel of death grimaced in pain, but continued running, turning back once to shoot an orb of the darkest chaos at the tall Amazon, causing Makoto to lose her grip on the rings, the three electric manifestations diminishing to nothingness.   
  
Serenity and Rei finally appeared behind Hotaru and took chase after her. Belle Morte came to a large door with the symbols of a sun and a moon over a large semicircle, without another thought, she opened it and fell down into an eternal darkness and light. Serenity and Rei combined their powers to form a strong rope of energy that tied itself around Hotaru's arm.   
  
Hotaru winced in pain as the white-hot burning rope touched the singed part of her arm that was locked by electricity. She gripped the rope with her hands, hissing as it burned the skin of her palm, and pulled on it hard with all her strength as she fell. She heard the surprised cries of the two goddesses and watched with grim satisfaction as they fell with her.   
  
The last thing the three of them saw was the other goddesses staring down at them in shock, Haruka, Goddess of Wind and the Hunt, shouting that they'll try and save them.  
  
*~~~~~* On Earth *~~~~~*  
  
They fell hard on cold, hard, and damp ground, knocked unconscious for a little while as rain continued to pour down on them. The first to wake was the short-tempered Rei, Goddess of Fire and War; she lifted her head slightly, instantly regretting it as she felt the world spin around her, a sharp ache in her head.   
  
"Serenity-sama?" her voice cracked as she waited for a reply, keeping still.  
  
Groans were heard as the other two goddesses lifted themselves up off the pavement, the rain pouring down their shirts, soaking them completely, leaving them shivering with cold.   
  
"Where-" the black goddess started to ask, but was cut off as a figure leapt at her, cold hands wrapping around her throat.   
  
"It's your fault!" A few curses made in the ancient tongue was heard before the hold on her neck released Hotaru.   
  
"How is it my fault..goddess?" sneered Belle, "And besides, in case you haven't noticed, I'm also here with you two."  
  
"You brought us here, you witch," Rei growled, her violet eyes revealing that ever so common anger.  
  
"Exactly where is here?" Hotaru asked, dropping the argument with no sweat.   
  
"We're…on Earth.." Serenity spoke up, she was a few steps away from the two, and she seemed sad and shocked.  
  
*To be continued…?*   
  
Author's Notes: Read and review!! Please!!! I hope you all like it. And I'm trying to be creative…tell me if it's creative and original at all. I did notice a lot of goddess stories by the way…this one's..different? Lemme know. 


End file.
